


(If You Were Church) I'd Get on My Knees

by BasementVampire



Series: Say Amen [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Church Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Religion, Secret Relationship, Sexual Inexperience, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Fooling around in the youth group attic after hours isn't exactly Frank's cup of tea, but his raging teenage hormones have other plans.





	(If You Were Church) I'd Get on My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm on a road trip right now and posting this from my phone, so please excuse any errors in format and etc.
> 
> There is some criticism of religion in this fic; don't take offense if you are religious, the views in this story are merely the character's opinion.

"We can't do this." Frank glanced at the locked door.

  
Gerard's wet lips left his neck to mutter, "You know all that stuff Pastor David says is bullshit."

  
Frank whined, squirming under the other boy. "I didn't mean that. Just--what if someone finds us?"

  
The church was almost completely empty, and the only sound in the empty youth group room was the two boys' panting breaths and soft noises of pleasure. Still, there was no way of guaranteeing that nobody would come down the hall and hear them, or worse, try to get into the room that was their sanctuary.

  
"Frank," Gerard said, "I don't think anyone will. The only people here are staff, and this building has already been cleaned. We're okay."

  
Nervous but buzzing with teenage hormones, Frank relented, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. They were a tangle of sweat and lust on the couch, hands clutching desperately at each other and whispered voices uttering pleasure-driven compliments and moans of each other's names.

  
Frank whimpered, pinned under Gerard. "Gee," he said weakly, "this just feels wrong."

  
"Why?" Gerard gave him a devilish grin. "Because we're in a church?"

  
Frank shrugged, looking away. "Yeah...?"

  
Gerard chuckled, eyes dark in that way that made Frank's skin tingle. "Frankie, baby--I'll be your new religion." He sat back, running his hands down the other boy's chest, and purred, "Why don't you get on your knees and worship _me_?"

  
Frank was breathless; he knew that Gerard could be dominant, controlling even, but they'd never done more than make out and occasionally exchange hand jobs. Nevertheless, he was desperate to take this thing they had, whatever it was, to the next level.

Playfully, Frank replied, "Amen to that."

  
Gerard moved off his lap and Frank dropped to the floor, kneeling between the other boy's legs. Quickly, he tugged down Gerard's pants, realizing with amusement and shock, "You're not wearing underwear?"

  
Gerard smirked, raising his eyebrows. "These jeans are a little too tight for that."

  
Frank shook his head, smiling. "Where do you even get these, anyway? I've never been able to find skinny jeans this tight."

"That's 'cause you're looking in the men's section."

  
Frank's mouth fell open, then he laughing breathily. "You're something else."

  
Gerard grinned proudly. "I sure hope so. Now are you gonna sit there all day or be a good boy and suck my cock?"

  
Frank felt his own pants tighten. Speechless, he nodded and took Gerard's cock in his hand, stroking him slowly before taking the tip in his mouth.

  
Gerard let out a shaky breath, hands fisting at his sides. "Oh, Frank," he gasped. "Ah, that's so good."

  
Frank pulled off, looking up at the older boy in questioning. "I--um, I've never done this before. So I might not be any good..."

  
Gerard stared back at him, head cocked to the side. "Uh. Well I've never done it either. Or been on the receiving end. It feels good so far, though."

  
"You--wait, really?" Frank was still sitting there with Gerard's dick in his hand, but honestly, he was shocked. He had to ask, "Are you a virgin?"

  
Gerard blushed. "Um. Yes? Is that bad...?"

  
Frank shook his head quickly. "No, it's fine. I just--well, you seem like the kind of guy who...uh."

  
"Sleeps around?" Gerard finished. Frank couldn't tell if his--friend? Lover?--was amused or offended.

  
"I didn't mean it like that. You just seem--I don't know. Experienced? I guess that's the right word."

  
Gerard chuckled softly. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but I am a class act virgin."

  
"It's okay," Frank said. "I don't mind. Would it sound cheesy if I told you how glad I am that I'll be your first?"

  
"Maybe a little." He stroked Frank's hair. "But I love that about you."

  
Frank's ears went hot, and he knew he must be red all over. Before he could embarrass himself further, he leaned down and took the other boy in his mouth again, sucking and swirling his tongue experimentally. The noises Gerard made sent heat waves through his body.

  
The taste wasn't as bad as Frank was expecting. A little salty, but not unpleasant. After licking around the tip, Frank went down further; it was a little difficult to wrap his lips around Gerard's cock, but he liked the way it made his mouth feel full. The weight of it on his tongue was strangely pleasant.

  
Gerard gasped, overwhelmed with pleasure. Frank looked up to see the other boy breathing heavily, eyes squeezed shut. He moaned softly when Frank sucked harder and hollowed his cheeks. When Frank went down a little too far and ended up gagging around his cock, Gerard looked down at him, biting his lip hard and tangling a hand in Frank's hair.

  
"Mm. Good boy," he praised, helping to guide Frank's head as he bobbed up and down.

  
Gerard's fingers tightened, making Frank moan around a mouthful of dick, and Gerard gasped in turn.

  
"God, Frankie," he said breathlessly. "Oh fuck, this feels so good. Oh my god."

  
Frank made another soft noise, feeling saliva drip down his chin. The whole thing was awkward and messy and a little gross, but both boys were in awe at this new experience they were enjoying together. Frank pulled off to take a breath, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Gerard was a wreck above him, hazy-eyed and desperate.

  
"Good?" Frank asked, immediately falling in love with the rasping brokenness of his voice.

  
Gerard nodded frantically. "Yes. Fuck, yeah, it's amazing."

  
Frank smirked. "I love making you feel good."

  
"Next time I'll blow you," Gerard said with a laugh. "I can't wait to show you how incredible this is."

  
With a smile, Frank went back down on Gerard, sucking harder and adoring the needy sounds he was making, arching his back.

  
"Frank, Frank, fuck." He panted the other boy's name like a mantra, and then Gerard was coming, moaning loudly and going cross-eyed.

  
Frank wasn't sure if he ought to swallow or not, but he didn't have much time to think about it before he was choking on come and ended up forcing it down his throat so he didn't cough it up onto Gerard's thighs.

  
Gerard panted, falling back onto the couch when he was finished. He looked so blissed out, and Frank wanted to see that face forever. When he came out of it, Gerard beckoned for Frank to crawl into his lap, which the boy did eagerly.

  
"Wow," Gerard breathed, looking at Frank with a lopsided smile. "Fuck, wow."

  
Before Frank had a chance to reply, Gerard's hand was down his pants, grabbing awkwardly at his dick.

  
"Jesus, Gee," Frank chuckled. "Let me unbutton these, at least."

  
Frank fumbled for the button and zipper on his jeans. He had barely shoved them down his thighs when Gerard began stroking him roughly, making Frank gasp and fall forward into him.

  
"Oh, Gerard," he sighed. On edge, it only took a few moments before Frank was coming, shaking and collapsing on top of Gerard. He moaned, clawing at Gerard's chest as he rode it out.

  
"Hey," Gerard said, petting his hair.

  
Frank blinked, and the other boy came into focus, beautiful and sweaty. "Hi."

  
"How's that for a sermon?" Gerard joked.

Frank went red all over. "Oh fuck. Gee, oh my god, we just fucked in church."

  
Gerard smirked. "Well, we didn't exactly _fuck_ , but that can be arranged, if you'd like..."

  
"Gerard!" Frank squeaked, swatting him playfully. "That is not funny. Aw, fuck--did my come get on the couch?"

  
Gerard looked down. "I don't think so." LIfting his sticky hand, he said, "My blood, shed for you." Holding Frank's gaze, he licked the come off his hand.

Frank buried his head in Gerard's chest. "You have officially ruined church for me."

  
"Well hallelujah. That's the point, pretty boy." He took on a serious tone when he added, "They're the ones saying we can't be in love. Fuck them. Let's take their religion and ruin it. Let's be something we can be proud of."

  
Frank looked up at him, chest tight. "You're in love with me?" he whispered incredulously.

  
Gerard blushed, realizing what he'd said. There was a long silence before he admitted, "Yes. I think I'm in love with you, Frank."

  
"Well...I think I might love you, too," Frank said with a shy smile.

  
Gerard kissed him, slow and passionate. They held each other like they'd drift apart if they ever let go.

  
"Be my boyfriend?" Gerard sighed into the other boy's lips.

  
"My parents would freak." But it wasn't a no.

  
"Fuck them," Gerard said. "We don't have to tell anybody if you don't want. It'll be our little secret. And soon I'll be 18, and in another year, so will you. And then we can do whatever we want. No one can tell us not to love each other."

  
Frank curled up in his lap, small enough that Gerard could hold him. He felt so safe like this. "Okay. Okay, but no more fucking in the church."

  
Gerard laughed. "I make no promises."


End file.
